


a study of you and my sleep

by Anonymous



Series: a study of pretty words and pretty meanings [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: sleep is for the weak (but somehow you’re not weak and i am so maybe that statement is incorrect)





	a study of you and my sleep

* * *

i am happy to share a universe with you

happy that we orbit the same sun

and see the same moon

and admire the same constellations

 

i am glad that we share the same nighttime

although you are likely asleep

i suppose i’m nocturnal

how cruel can the world be

(note sarcasm)

 

i am glad that we have similar music tastes

and other dumb things that i’ve noticed

that still make me happy

(because i’m a loser)

 

i am openly sharing myself with you

through shitty late-night poetry

_(“it doesn’t even rhyme, what is she doing” you may think)_

and i may not be able to compete with rupi kaur

but i do hope that you appreciate these

 

i am lucky to be able to talk to you

simple small talk and useless conversation

somehow makes me happier than it should

thank you for that


End file.
